1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to topical sebosuppressive compositions for reducing sebaceous gland activity which include an antiseborrheic agent comprising a 4-alkoxy- or 4-(4-alkylbenzyloxy)-benzoic acid in combination with a purine compound.
Excessive secretion of the sebaceous glands of the scalp causes the hair to have a greasy appearance which is generally regarded as unaesthetic. Certain parts of the skin also tend toward excessive sebaceous gland activity which results in oily patches and causes a cosmetically unsatisfactory skin condition. Accordingly, modern cosmetology has directed efforts to normalize secretion of sebaceous glands by developing chemical treatments to restore the affected hair and skin to a healthy and attractive appearance.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Although several synthetic antiseborrheic products are known, many are not effective at safely non-toxic levels and there is a need for preparations which are effective at low dosages. It is particularly desirable to provide means for decreasing dosage levels of known, useful drugs while maintaining antiseborrheic efficacy.
4-alkoxybenzoic acids and physiologically acceptable salts thereof are known as antiseborrheic agents typically employed in cosmetic preparations, as described in German Patent Application P 35 00 972.1 According to the present invention, the antiseborrheic activity of these compounds is potentiated by certain purine compounds which do not themselves exhibit antiseborrheic activity in the amounts employed. The effective dosage of the 4-alkoxybenzoic acids is thus considerably reduced, while providing an antiseborrheic composition with no known adverse side effects.